Our Gifted Kingdom
by The K1D
Summary: Set in Westeros 100 years after the events of SoIaF. The Targaryens are back on the throne. The threat of the Others has long since past, but now new children are being born. Born with untold power. These "Gifteds" will have a part to play in the future of the Seven Kingdoms and even the whole world. SYOC open. X-Men and D&D elements interwoven as well.


**Summary & SYOC form**

 _Hey, guys! I've been reading some awesome stories on the site and I've got quite a few little plot bunnies hopping around in my head This story is my outlet for quite a number of them. It'll be fun, I think._

* * *

Intro:

This is after the prince that was promised has won against the Others for the second time. 100 years after, in fact. New families have arisen, old ones have fallen. Conflict still runs rampant through the world. Why not tear another little wrinkle into the mix? You all know the X-Men, right? Harry Potter? D&D? Well, let's say that elements of those universes are being woven into the fabric of this one.

* * *

Summary:

It wasn't the Children of the Forest that the First Men encountered, they were Elves and Dwarves. They didn't drive them out; they mixed and melded until there were 4 races on Westeros. The remaining First Men on the Iron Isles and their neighboring islands. Half-Elves, fair and magical, south of the Neck. Brawny Northmen, from Dwarven ancestry. The Drow, dark-elves driven back into their subterranean dwelling places. Then, came the Andals, followed later by the Rhoynar. They mixed, melded, and blended as well. Further blending the races. Centuries past, and then came the Targaryens and their dragons. In truth, they were High-Elves with draconic heritage. For centuries, Targaryen Kings ruled Westeros, until a rebellious Stag usurped their power. Winter came, and was defeated, and now the world is ready for a new set of players to take the stage.

As all of that went on, of course, there were other happenings. Certain individuals were born with certain gifts; magical ones, physical ones, intellectual ones. These "Gifteds" were rare, but after the Last Winter there are more and more of them being born.

Ok. So people who I refer to as "Gifteds" are wizards or mutants in HP and X-Men, respectively. The D&D part is minimal, but I wanted to do it that way to make this a different world. The only true D&D race is the Drow, who will have a part to play in the story. All of the canon SoIaF stuff has already happened, as this is 100 years later.

This story is an SYOC. I will have my own cast of main characters, but that does not mean that your OCs will all be secondary to minor characters. In fact, I will have 10 Main Character Slots for you all in addition to mine.

1 Most Important (maybe love interest or something)

5 Very Important (integral part of the plot)

4 Supporting Character (interesting and moves the story along)

All other characters will be secondary to minor characters.

However, if a character in one of these slots dies, then that slot is again open.

The slots will be given on a combination of First-come-First-serve, and my judging of an OC's value, merit, and development.

* * *

 **SYOC form** :

Name: (Harry is not acceptable)

*Nickname: (i.e. The Hound, The Quiet Wolf, or Ned, Rick, etc.)

Age: (This shouldn't be hard)

Gender: (Male or Female)

Sexuality: (Keep it simple)

Ethnicity: (Race, as in Northerner, Drow-elf, Dornish, etc.)

House: (Stark, Tarly, Granger, etc.)

Nobility: (High Lord, Low Lord, Peasant, etc.)

Gifted: (Mutant, Wizard, or neither) (But just say Gifted)

**Powers: (No Phoenix Force allowed)

**Level of Control:

Appearance:

Personality:

Likes & Dislikes:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

*Backstory:

*Weapon of Choice: (Keep it practical, please)

Interested in slot: (MI, VI, SC, 2nd, or m)

*Romance: (I gotta ask)

*Death: (Yes or No, and a suggestion of how they'd die) ( _I may not follow your suggestion_ )

*Extra Details: (Lycanthropy, Metamorphmagi, etc.)

* means not required, but recommended.

** means only fill if Gifted

* * *

House Form:

House Name: (Boldfox, Stark, Lannister, etc.)

Overlord: (The House that rules over them)

Kingdom: (The North, Reach, Dorne, etc.)

Seat: (That's their castle)

Reigning Lord: (i.e. Lord Eddard Stark)

House History: (When founded, who reigned, how'd they get to now)

*Heirlooms: (i.e. Brightroar)

*Extra Details: (i.e. Specific physical traits, like hair and eye color, or height)

* means not required, but recommended

* * *

 **Great Houses**

So, I'm making this so that you all have a slightly more cemented framework to build your OCs on. Also, I have some specific details about these Houses that I want to be followed. So, here they are.

* * *

 _Stark_

House name: Stark

Overlord: Stark

Kingdom: The North

Seat: Winterfell

Reigning Lord: Thorven Stark

House History: Descended from the First Men and Dwarves of the North, the Starks were the Kings of Winter for millennia, until Aegon Targaryen conquered Westeros. Nearly 300 years under Targaryen reign lasted, until Robert Baratheon and Eddard Stark led the Seven Kingdoms in rebellion against their king. Robert ascended to the throne, and Ned went back to Winterfell. Ned would go back to Kings Landing to serve as Robert's Hand, but soon they both were killed in a Lannister plot to hold the throne. But none of it would matter. Winter was fast approaching, and the Last Hero was unfound. But together, Jon Snow, Daenerys Targaryen, and Tyrion Lannister defeated the Others. Jon became Daenerys's King and Tyrion became Lord of Casterly Rock, as his brother had perished against the Others, and his sister was due for execution. In the hundred years since that, the descendants of Rickon Stark have been the Lords of Winterfell. His 6th son, Cregan, became Lord Cregan Crimstark of the Crimstark cadet house. The current reigning lord is Thorven Stark, Wolfblooded and Wild.

* * *

 _Baratheon_

House name: Baratheon

Overlord: Baratheon

Kingdom: The Stormlands

Seat: Storm's End

Reigning Lord: Robert Baratheon, 3rd of his name.

House History: Descended from the Andals and half-elves of Westeros, the Baratheons, formerly Durrandons, were the Storm Kings. But with Aegon's Conquest, Aegon's bastard half-brother became Lord Baratheon. This lasted nearly 3 centuries until Robert Baratheon led a rebellion, and usurped the throne. But that wouldn't last long either. Robert and both of his brothers perished in the years following. This left Storm's End without a proper lord. It was like this for a few years until, Derrin Baratheon, son of Harrold, son of Harmon, son of Harbert, son of Lyonel, came to keep the Baratheon line strong. His descendants are much calmer than Robert and his brothers. This is because there is less dragon-blood running through their veins. They are true Stags. When the Freys and Greyjoys rebelled again, after the Other's had been defeated, Derrin's son, Lyonel, led the Baratheon forces along side Tyrion Lannister's son, Ebbert. The two men became fast friends, and after the war, they married each other's sister so that they could be brothers. Lyonel's son, Ormund, grew to be a cunning man, with an incredible aptitude for melee combat. He truly towered over all who saw him. 7 feet tall, 240 lbs, and a wit so sharp it could slice through cold steel. His sons are the Baratheon legacy. The current Reigning lord of House Baratheon is Robert Baratheon, 3rd of his name, steadfast and bold.

* * *

 _Lannister_

House name: Lannister

Overlord: Lannister

Kingdom: The Westerlands

Seat: Casterly Rock

Reigning Lord: Gerrion Lannister

House History: Lann the Clever founded the house late during the Age of Heroes. Since then, Lannisters have been the ruling over the Westerlands. After the Others, Tyrion Lannister became Lord of Casterly Rock. He married, and had many sons and daughters. None of them were born impish, like him. Tyrion's 2nd son, Ebbert, led the Lannister forces against the Freys and Greyjoys along side Lyonel Baratheon. The two became close friends, and after the war, Ebbert married Lyonel's older sister, Cassandra, and Lyonel married Joanna Lannister, Ebbert's twin sister. Ebbert's descendants would inherit Baratheon calmness from Cassandra. After Ebbert's older brother, Jaime, was killed in battle, Ebbert became heir to Casterly Rock. Tyrion and Ebbert helped settle the dispute of the Iron Isles and the Twins with Rickon Stark and his sons. They decided that the Freys would be sent to the Crownlands and that the Tullys would install a cadet branch at the Twins, and that the Greyjoys would serve the Umbers in the North as bannermen. The Pyke would be razed and the Karstarks would have domain over the Iron Isles. House Codd would be raised as puppet rulers of the Ironborn, but the true power was in House Karstark. Ebbert Lannister took his father's place as Lord of Casterly Rock soon after that. His sons would rule the Westerlands for the next hundred years and there after. Now, Lord Gerrion Lannister is ruling, clever and cautious.

* * *

 _Tully_

House name: Tully

Overlord: Tully

Kingdom: The Riverlands

Seat: Riverrun

Reigning Lord: Willem Tully

House History: House Tully has been a staunch ally to the Starks ever since Eddard Stark's marriage to Catelyn Tully. Edmure's son, Brynden, became Lord of Riverrun just after the Frey/Greyjoy rebellion began. Brynden's younger brother, Eddard Tully was given the Twins after the Freys were sent to the Crownlands. He started House Twintail as a cadet branch to House Tully. Brynden's sister, Alena, married Cregan Crimstark, who had started House Crimstark, a cadet branch to House Stark. Since then, many Tullys have married into Houses Stark, Twintail, Crimstark, and even Umber. Now, Willem Tully is Lord of Riverrun. He is bold and brash, likely coming from his Umber grandmother.

* * *

 _Targaryen_

House name: Targaryen

Overlord: N/A

Kingdom: The Crownlands, and the Seven Kingdoms

Seat: Kings Landing

Reigning King: King Jaehaerys Targaryen, the 3rd of his name.

House History: Daenerys Targaryen retook the Iron Throne of Westeros after the War against the Other's. She rewarded Tyrion Lannister for helping her and Jon Snow, by giving House Lannister a legitimate claim to the throne as long as it was Tyrion's line, after all living Targaryens were exhausted. Jon Snow was revealed to be Daenerys's nephew, the son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark. As soon of the heir to the Iron Throne, Jon was named King of the Seven Kingdoms, with Daenerys as his queen. When the Freys and Greyjoys rebelled again, they left the Lannisters and Starks to decide what to do with them. Those two houses had been a particular nuisance for some time. Their first child was a girl, but she died soon after her birth. The next was a set of twin boys. Aegon was the first, with black hair and violet eyes. Aemon was next, with silver blonde hair and grey-blue eyes. They were the pride and joy of Daenerys, until there came a sister. Visenya was the spitting image of her mother. Aegon and Aemon grew to be identical in every way, save for their hair and eyes. They did everything together. So when Aegon ascended to the throne, he named Aemon as his Hand. Their rule was even more prosperous and peaceful than those of Jaehaerys the Old and Daeron the Good combined. Aegon's son with Gwynn Hightower, Daemon, was 3rd in line, but the best fit to rule. So, his cousins staged a small coup to put him on the throne, taking it from his older, half-brother, Aenys. Daemon's descendants have maintained the Iron Throne since as relatively benevolent rulers. King Jaehaerys Targaryen, the 3rd of his name, rules now, but he is reaching the end of his life. His children know this, and are unsure of what they'll do about it. There are over 20 of them. All trueborn, to queens who never overlapped. They are called the Fledgling Royals by the minstrels, and their time is coming fast.

* * *

I'm leaving the Tyrells and Martells out of this all for now, so if you have an idea where they've been replaced by a new house please let me know soon. I'll be taking the first ideas about it that come in. Also, on the topic of the Freys and Greyjoys. Those Houses have been taken out of the picture. Mostly because I want more original conflict to emerge and they get in the way of that. Plus, they're annoying.

 **11/27/16**

 **I'll be adding in Houses that I get through PMs to add to this list. My question to you all is if I should put them in an update of this chapter or make a list of OC Houses in another Chapter.**

 **Also, for your OC Houses, please keep the information here in mind when crafting their histories.**

* * *

Now, there's also a little thing I need to talk about.

The Drow (dark-elves)

In this version of Westeros, the Underdark exists, and that's where the Drow live. The Drow are dark-skinned, evil elves that worship Llolth, their spider-goddess. Drow society is structured as a Matriarchy. There are several Drow families that rule over most of Drow society.

Do'Urden

Liadon

Uraz'El

Iz'Rael

Now, evil is the rule for the Drow, but there can be and are exceptions.

Drizzt Do'Urden is an example. As is Nez'Rael Liadon. Please feel free to make Drow OCs, but let's not over-saturate ourselves with good Drow.

* * *

So, that's all I have for now. I'm looking forward to your submissions.

 **11/28/16**

 **If any of you want to make drawings or art to help describe your characters to me, please feel free to do so. In fact I encourage you to if you believe it would be beneficial. Just give me a link in a PM or a review and I'll find it. Any fan art that is made and sent my way will be put on my profile with proper credit given to its creator and owner.**

* * *

 **OC information**

Okay… so this "chapter" is being dedicated to the OCs, Houses, and other details that I get from you all… as well as my own information that I believe to be pertinent to this 'info' chapter. That means that this chapter will be updated multiple times with new information to help build the story and give it a firm continuity. So, please check in on this chapter from time to time.

* * *

New Houses

 _LeCroix_

House Name: LeCroix

Overlord: LeCroix

Kingdom: Dorne

Seat: Sunspear

Reigning Lord: Princess Iris LeCroix

House History: The Martells were in decline, especially after the Frey-Greyjoy rebellion. Enter Andre LeCroix, the bastard son of a Summer Island prince and a dothraki woman. Raised as a mercenary on Essos, Andre grew and rose though the ranks of the Second Sons, before he abandoned them to form his own company of mercenaries. With his new company, Andre LeCroix set out to replace the Martells in Dorne. He did so with minimal bloodshed, save for the near massacre of House Yronwood, which was done as a show of his power and mercilessness to those who did not cooperate. Andre LeCroix married Tyene Sand and secured his usurpation of House Martell's place as the rulers of Dorne. There was uproar of course, but the Iron Throne, who stated that House LeCroix had, in truth, saved House Martell from total extinction, assuaged the outcry. With that royal blessing, Andre LeCroix ruled Dorne for another 40 long years, before turning the kingdom over to his daughter, Jarra LeCroix. House LeCroix is one of great blending even by Dornish standards. Now, Princess Iris LeCroix rules as Dorne's matriarch.

Heirlooms: A quaint circlet worn by the Princess of Dorne to signify her status. Passed down from mother to daughter.

Extra Details: Olive to Chocolate skin tones, Hazel to Dark brown eyes, Black to Auburn hair. Tall, slender people, never shorter than 5' 7", but rarely taller than 6' 5"

* * *

 _Florent_

House Name: Florent

Overlord: Florent

Kingdom: The Reach

Seat: Highgarden:

Reigning Lord: Lord Tarner Florent

House History: After the war against the Others, a war torn and burned Ser Imry Florent left his knighthood to take his place as Lord Imry Florent. The Reach was still unstable at this time in Westeros's history, due to the extinction of House Tyrell. In the chaos, Lord Imry sought an alliance with Lord Randyll Tarly, his cousin-in-law. Together they gained allies to rally behind their cause and eventually won Lord Imry his new place as Lord of Highgarden. Lord Imry Florent married Randyll's daughter Talla, and had several sons and a daughter. His first son, Rycherd, became Lord of Highgarden after his death at the age of 48. The line of House Florent has flowed without hindrance since. Now, Lord Tarner Florent rules, at the young age of 23, after his father's untimely and unexpected death. He waits patiently, hoping to gain more than merely the Reach for House Florent.

Extra Details: They are sneaky and deceitful, unafraid to stab each other in the back. They have many fox-like attributes. They are power-hungry and sly. Tan skin, cunning grey eyes, and a natural smirk are all common traits in House Florent. Big ears are uncommon, but not unheard of in House Florent.

* * *

 _Crimstark_

House Name: Crimstark

Overlord: Stark

Kingdom: The North

Seat: Crimson Hole

Reigning Lord: Lord Rodrick Crimstark

House History: The 6th son of Lord Rickon Stark, Cregan, lead an elite legion of Stark troops against the foolish Freys and Greyjoys. As a reward for his incredible leadership and service, Cregan was commissioned to form a cadet branch from House Stark. Cregan became the Lord of House Crimstark. His seat was built close to the Neck, near the site of his bloodiest battle against the rebels. He called it Crimson Hole. Cregan married Alena Tully and settled into his new role as a lord and vassal to his father and later, older brother. Unfortunately, hardship would soon force itself upon the new house. Lord Cregan lost his 4 oldest sons in a raid on Crimson Hole. They were captured by Drow-elves in order to sacrifice them to their spider-goddess, Llolth. During their ritual, they also placed a curse on House Crimstark. Cregan's last remaining son, Thorrven, was a mere boy of 7 namedays, but still he vowed that no Drow would ever touch his family again. Now, Lord Rodrick Crimstark rules in Crimson Hole, awaiting his next fight against House Crimstark's underground foes.

Heirlooms: Cregan's Flame, a dragonglass bastard sword. This sword slew droves of Drow after the brutal murder of Cregan's sons. It has a large ruby set in its hilt, which is said to hold an ancient power within, nigh impossible to unlock.

Extra Details: All Crimstarks have fiery red hair and icy blue eyes. They are also much more slender than their Stark relatives, but still bare some resemblance to them. Also, all members of House Crimstark have an instinctual response to the sighting of a Drow. That instinctual response yells, "KILL", but like human men can resist the instinct to constantly pro-create, so can the Crimstarks resist their homicidal urges towards Drow.

* * *

 _Twintail_

House Name: Twintail

Overlord: Tully

Kingdom: The Riverlands

Seat: The Twins

Reigning Lord: Lord Ryam Twintail

House History: House Twintail was founded after the Frey-Greyjoy rebellion, by Eddard "Twintail" Tully. Eddard took up the Twins as the new seat for his House, with the expulsion of the Freys. Eddard had already married Lucile Cuy, and they had a son, Hoster. Hoster would grow up in the Twins intrigued by his family's take over of the seat of another house. This intrigue eventually lead to an incredible amount of political astuteness and strategy that seemed like it had nearly come from nowhere. Lord Hoster Twintail became a contender in the Game of Thrones, a legacy that his sons and daughters and their sons and daughter would continue.

Extra Details: Children of House Twintail are slightly stauncher than their Tully relatives, but still nearly indistinguishable.

Additions…

* * *

 **OC Slots and Availability**

Most Important- _pending…_

Very Important- Maeve Anja LeCroix – Rosemarie Benson

Very Important- Ryon Crimstark – TimtimWantDindin

Very Important- Rowena Crimstark – TimtimWantDindin

Very Important- Robin Tully – Alucard Bellsing

Very Important- _pending…_

Supporting Character- Darrius Snow – robbo2480

Supporting Character- Eyla Oakheart – robbo2480

Supporting Character- Ryllas Hill – DeLacor

Supporting Character- _pending…_

Please, keep in mind that these rankings are **not** totally concrete. I will try to give the all of the characters in these 10 slots their due focus, but I cannot promise that it will be entirely proportional. Really VI and SC are nearly at the same level. Certain characters will be more easy and natural for me to write for, others will be harder. I will try to not fall into that trap, but total avoidance of the problem would make it just a chore to write anything at all. Please understand that I am still learning, but then again, we all are.

* * *

 **Powers, Gifts, Curses, Blessings, Occupations, etc.**

Lycanthropy

Metamorphmagis

Pyrokinesis

Telepathy

Telekinesis

Umbrakinesis

Super-vision

Superhuman Speed

Superhuman Strength

Superhuman Intelligence

Cryokinesis

Enhanced Senses

Teleportation

Sorcery

Witchcraft

Wizardry

Additional Body Parts (bone-claws, bone-plates, extra limbs, etc.)

Warlock

This is a list of some of the possible "Gifts" your OCs could have. It is not exhaustive, obviously, and there is no shame in taking suggestions from this list.

* * *

 **A Back Story for the Fledgling Royals**

So, after some thought, I decided to give a better back-story for some potential characters that will be in this story. And by that I mean the Fledgling Royals.

 **Some prologue…**

King Jaehaerys Targaryen is an old and powerful man. His reign has been called to most prosperous since the duel rule of his twin ancestors Aegon and Aemon. However, this meant that the problem would manifest itself in a different detail of his life. That detail was his numerous marriages and even more numerous children. Jaehaerys's first wife was also his first love, Jeyne Hightower. She bore him two sons and a daughter before she passed away by her frailty. Now a widower, Jaehaerys only wanted someone to help ease his pain. That someone was Arya Karstark, who bore his quadruplet sons, Daeron, Daemon, Maegor, and Malkor. She died from exhaustion not long after her sons were born. Lonely once again, Jaehaerys took a third wife, Daenys Velaryon. She survived the longest of all Jaehaerys's wives, bearing him 13 sons and 6 daughters. She died from exhaustion giving birth to her final daughter, whom Jaehaerys named Daenys to honor her. Jaehaerys took a fourth and final wife, Alyse Royce. She will undoubtedly outlive her husband, and has recently given Jaehaerys his final son, Belarion. With Jaehaerys nearing his deathbed, the state of House Targaryen is in an interesting place. His two oldest sons are uninterested in ruling and have in fact left for Essos and are exploring and discovering the rest of the world together. His first daughter is married to commoner, sacrificing her claim to the throne. His quadruplet sons, Daeron, Daemon, Maegor, and Malkor are too close in age for any one of them to rule and not be challenged by the other three. And his youngest son, Belarion, is a mere infant. This will certainly be an interesting time for Westeros.

* * *

 **A list of the known Fledgling Royals**

Aerion – 27 - 1st son to Jeyne Hightower _\- exploring_

Aemon – 25 - 2nd son to Jeyne Hightower _\- exploring_

Aleria – 20 - 1st daughter and 3rd child to Jeyne Hightower _– living the common life_

Daeron – 19 - 1st or 3rd son to Arya Karstark _\- identical and power hungry_

Daemon – 19 -2nd or 3rd son to Arya Karstark _\- identical and power hungry_

Maegor – 19 - 1st or 4th son to Arya Karstark _\- identical and power hungry_

Malkor – 19 - 2nd or 4th son to Arya Karstark _\- identical and power hungry_

OC – Calaena - 17 - 1st daughter to Daenys Velaryon - shippercabeth0208/FabashulousEmpress

P. OC – 2nd son/daughter to Daenys Velaryon

P. OC – 3rd son/daughter to Daenys Velaryon

P. OC – 4th son/daughter to Daenys Velaryon

P. OC – 5th son/daughter to Daenys Velaryon

P. OC – 6th son/daughter to Daenys Velaryon

P. OC – 7th son/daughter to Daenys Velaryon

P. OC – 8th son/daughter to Daenys Velaryon

P. OC – 9th son/daughter to Daenys Velaryon

OC – Lucaevor - 10 - 10th son to Daenys Velaryon - JJ Numbay

OC – Jaelarys - 9 - 11th son to Daenys Velaryon - JJ Numbay

P. OC – 12th son/daughter to Daenys Velaryon

P. OC – 13th son/daughter to Daenys Velaryon

P. OC – 14th son/daughter to Daenys Velaryon

P. OC – 15th son/daughter to Daenys Velaryon

P. OC – 16th son/daughter to Daenys Velaryon

P. OC – 17th son/daughter to Daenys Velaryon

P. OC – 18th son/daughter to Daenys Velaryon

Daenys – 6th daughter and 19th child to Daenys Velaryon _– very young_

Belarion – 1st and only son to Alyse Royce _– infant_

 _*P. OC stands for Possible OC. I'm interested to see how some of you take these characters, so I've left some slots in the royal family to fill. The catch, however, is that only one of these P. OC Fledgling Royals will be a part of the main cast. And if you already have your own character filling one of those slots, your Fledgling Royal will not be chosen. Please don't be discouraged by that though, the Fledgling Royals will have a rather pivotal role in the story, so your OCs will still get a good amount of exposure as secondary characters._

* * *

If there is any more information you all think you need before we can really kick into it, please let me know.

 **So, I hope you all will enjoy the story, and I am looking forward to your submissions.**

 **Dec. 20th, 2016- Hey, guys. I'm sorry for the lack of content lately. I've been swamped with school work, and am going to need to focus on that during the break. I've decided to put all of the world building information in one chapter rather than four, like I had, so that I can start putting real chapters up soon, and not be bogged down by trying to figure out what chapter I'm actually on. I hope you all will continue to read as I very much value your readership.**


End file.
